the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life and Legends: Ramona Meyer
|followed by= }} The Life and Legends: Ramona Meyer is an anthology written by D. Isaac Thomas himself. It was released on 22 December, 2016. Synopsis Opening Like the previous books, this book opens with details about Ramona's birth. As a girl, Ramona is a gifted but also delicate, teased for her timidity and nerves during her school life. Feeling inadequate and wishing to prove herself, she developed an (initially theoretical) interest in the Dark side. The feelings of insignificance and worthlessness that this bullying fostered embittered the girl, forging a latent desire to make the world sit up and notice her. Eventually, she teaches as a peer tutor. Before that, she was the mentor to a student in the Special Education Program. In 2013, Ramona Meyer meets Charity Hirz via cell phone. Hirz invited Ramona over, and she agreed. The following night, she was escorted to C2 Camp, where she visited Charity Hirz. The two immediately become friends, according to Cherical McSnake. Both of them traveled to the t and i Factory under Charity's booth, during which time she offered Ramona a chocolate bar. When they arrive, Charity gives Ramona an unofficial tour of the factory, and allows her to place a scorpion within the t and i Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen (despite Charity's mild protests). They remained there for two days, where Ramona and Charity hung out in her office. Afterwards, they returned to C2 Camp, and Ramona boarded her speeder and returned home. She was accompanied by McSnake, who described Hirz and Meyer as being "impossibly beautiful" together. Thanks to a series of accidents, however, the trip took a lot longer than expected, lasting a good two weeks before Ramona reached her home and bade McSnake farewell. When Cherical heads back to the camp, he awakes Charity to tell her of the good news: Ramona is safe and he is back. She, however, doesn't seem too happy with Cherical leaving and begins to beat him up. Charity is furious at Cherical for leaving her for two weeks to hang out with another woman, and then suddenly showing back up. Cherical explains that he wanted to come back as soon as he left but he and Ramona ran into some bandits, whom he tricked into thinking they had no supplies and escaped with an extra sword. A storm wrecked their fighter, so they had to fix it, but when they did, Ramona returned and Cherical came back. In the end, Charity lets him go and goes to bed without another word, while Cherical remarks how she could have been worse. Ramona socializes with Hirz several more times. Her feelings initially blind her to the instability of Hirz's views and causes her to "lose her moral compass completely." After Charity died, an eight-year-old Ramona mistrusted her own judgement in matters of the heart and "became quite asexual," leading a "celibate and bookish life." A few years later, Ramona ultimately chose the dark side over the light. Ever since, she played her cousin, Thomas Meyer. Despite this, she still loved him. She swore herself to the Gladiator, becoming a Knight of Plague in 2024. It was at this point that she openly went by the alias of the Dark Woman, which she had picked for herself. It was around this time that Ramona applied for a teaching position at Superhero School and was accepted, becoming a Professor. She taught her lessons at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of the castle. Her students each required a telescope for her lessons, and she taught all about the different stars and constellations, as well as moons and planets. She regularly attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where she appeared to keep to herself. She was known to give large amounts of homework to students in their eighth year and those who continued Astronomy for ninth through twelfth. Eventually, Ramona requests to Hayden the position of Defense Against Darkness. After thinking it over, the Headmaster approved. At the start-of-term feast at Superhero School, Hayden announces he had finally appointed Ramona as Professor of Defense Against Darkness. Ramona had the same attitude, although she did allow students who achieved below "4" at C.A.T. level to enter her M.E.M.E. classes. Ramona taught the lessons with a tone of passion for the Dark side. Ramona resigns from this post in 2031, returning to Transylvania Quarters to stay. She began using her alias of the Dark Woman again. Despite remaining open for any assistance the Gladiator needed from her, she was not among the twelve Knights of Plague summoned to the Battle of Transylvania. After the battle, she explored around Transylvania Quarters and finally chose to remain there. She also realizes she will need a way to destroy Master Intelligence. Because the Knights of Plague are gone, and knowing she is no match for Master Intelligence, she knows this will be difficult. Afterwards, she learns that her cousin, Thomas, will be joining the S.M.S.B. After Master Intelligence and Centauri return to the MBH, the Dark Woman Apparates to the front of the MBH, where Sebiscuits confronts her. Somehow, she still manages to get inside. Unfortunately, Centauri accidentally released three zerads, though the Dark Woman interferes and subdues them. Master Intelligence introduced himself to her, who introduced herself by her given name of Ramona and revealed that she came to wish Centauri luck. Master Intelligence then invited her to dinner, and she agreed. During the meal, Ramona attempted to defend that several Knights of Plague survived, and insisted they will not be a threat. She also suggested that Charity Hirz's hologram pit be moved to the t and i Factory for safekeeping, something Master Intelligence agreed with. We are then introduced to a normal day in Ramona's life. She goes out exercising, rests within Transylvania Quarters, continues the development of her plans, and at the end of the day, orders Sausage Pasties from Sugara. Ramona invites all the S.M.S.B. members to Transylvania Quarters on various occasions so she can get to know them better. When Centauri invents a new Form of sword combat, called Saacad, Ramona helps him develop it. In order to defeat Master Intelligence, whom the Dark Woman hated, she realized she would need to acquire the hologram pit from the t and I Factory. First, she flew to Arizona in an attempt to steal the device from the factory. The Dark Woman is unsuccessful in her attempted robbery, as she found herself unable to breach the third system. Forced to relinquish, the Dark Woman returns to Transylvania Quarters, where she quickly ate a candy bar. The following week, at three o'clock, Ramona had tea with Master Intelligence and Centauri; while having tea they read a copy of the Perpetual Seer concerning Ramona's mission. Ramona did nothing to reveal that she had indeed performed the break-in. Epilogue Returning to the t and i Factory, the Dark Woman was able to penetrate the first six chambers that protected the hologram pit, including the chamber in which she herself placed a noioroc. She reached the final chamber to find her objective, but before she could get to it, Centauri managed to reach the last chamber alone, and was surprised to meet her there. The Dark Woman bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead (and her aunt and uncle). Centauri still refused and the Dark Woman attempted the murder of Centauri. Unfortunately, she found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. From there, she realized she loved him too much to hurt him and released her grip on his neck in tears. Despite her seeming almost regretful, Centauri killed her, by unknown means, without a second thought. Ramona Meyer